Unnamed Villager Woman
A carrot villager was a minor character in VeggieTales. She first appears in "Duke and the Great Pie War" as a villager who was against Rhubarbians, such as Petunia. The villager appears again in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" as a villager of Sherwood Forest. Afterwards she makes a few cameos, and speaks again in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men." Appearance Unnamed Villager Woman is a orange carrot beady eyes and big red nose She also wears a white hood and a tan dress seen wearing teal blue dress blue, and also green. She also has a brown band and patches. Acting *Herself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" ' ' *Herself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" ' ' *Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory in "The Asparagus Of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" ' ' *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" ' ' *Mexican Lady Carrot in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" ' ' *Themselves in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" ' ' *Baloney Synonym Villager and Audience Member in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" ' ' *Villager in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" ' ' *Herself in "The Little Drummer Boy" ' ' *Bethlingham Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" ' ' *Themselves in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" ' ' *Themselves in "King of the Quest" ' ' *Themselves in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Themselves in "The New Job" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:The New Job Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Massproudtion Madness Category:Gravity Rises Category:Inspicable Me Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Robin Hood The Clean Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Growed Up Category:Paris the Movie Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Go Wild Category:Castle Capers Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:King William and Bunny Category:Jude and the Giant Tickle Category:Douglas The Boy Married a King Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking Category:SnoodlePrequel Category:Duchess and the Great Cheese War Category:Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything And Me Category:Elliot and the Amazing Promise Category:William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't Category:Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2 Category:Sweetpea Girl Category:Prince John's Revenge Category:Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract Category:Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham Category:Alphonse Catches a Cold Category:Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie Category:Shrek Category:Tangled Category:Robin Hood Category:A Warrior's Tale Category:Last Holiday Category:Brave Category:Pinocchio Category:Madeline Lost in Paris Category:Lord of the Rings: The Return of King